Demons Family
by xXxKysisKirinxXx
Summary: Naruto never was as dumb as everyone thought he was secretly trained by kyuubi and is probably stronger then all the hokages put together. But why is no organization after him and who this other kid is that kyuubi keeps calling brother. on hitaus
1. prologe: the new kid

Disclaimer: I will only say this once I don't own any charters in naruto or the manga got it no sues or anything else got that!!!!

This is my first story so feel free to comment on it. It isn't romance so it wont have parings but if you want a paring jut tell me the paring you want and if I like it Ill put it in.

Summary: Naruto never was as dumb as everyone thought he was secretly trained by kyuubi and is probably stronger then all the hokages put together. But why is no organization after him and who this other kid is that kyuubi keeps calling brother. Read and find out!!!

Everyone plz R/R

"**blah" **Jutus

"_**blah" **_demon

"_blah" _thinking

Deep in the forest of kohana (I suck at spelling someone plz tell me the right way to spell it) a 7 year old kid was running as fast as he could toward the city gate. Behind him was about 200 sound nin. One nin in the front lines through a kunai at the boy. It cut right across his leg. The boy fell to the ground. The sound nin surrounded him in a flash. "Your coming with us" said the leader, "lord Orchimuru wants you". The nins stepped closer thinking they won but the boy wasn't going with the that easily. He stood up in s flash and started doing signs in the speed of light signs not even known to nins. **"Demonic Style: Demons Element Water" **all of a sudden water started to raise from the ground and came to form a water elemental (like in Warcraft) but it was pitch black. It rouse up and attacked the first row of nins. They instantly died because of the force of the attack. Now about 150 of them were left. The boy dispelled the jutus and jumped to a near by tree and started to form signs again. **"Demonic Style: Demons Element Air" **a bird then appeared made of air. This also had a tint of black in it though it was invisible to the sound nins. The nins thought that there was nothing there so they jumped up to attack the boy. Oh were they wrong, in an instant 50 more died. The boy then jumped away. The last 100 nins decided that the boy was way to strong. They were more scared of the boy then Orchimuru so they ran. The boy weakened bye using those jutus slowly walked to the gates of the city but collapsed outside. 5 min later a anbu squad came by and found the boy unconscious and quickly took him to the hospital.

A/N how was that? Give suggestion plz. Flames welcome to!!! Also if anyone wants any pairings plz say so and if I like the pairings ill write them but just to say I cant write lemons, and make-out scenes so don't ask unless you want to help. TY for reading ill update on Saturdays only. I mean every Saturday if I can but ill tell you all if I wont update ahead of time.


	2. The Kids name

Disclaimer: read first ch.

"**blah" ** Jutus

"_**blah" **_demon

"_blah" _thinking

Chapter 1

The kids' name

The next morning in a very messy apartment our hero wakes up to the annoying sound of a house alarm. Naruto bolts right up from his bed to see to nins over him with weapons. "Urrrgghh do you guys every give up" he jumps out of bed and get ready to fight. _**"Assassins again this early in the morning" Kyuubi says in his head "we really got to set more traps around the apartment god and I thought humans were…" **_Kyuubi all of a sudden stops talking. This catches Naruto off guard and he gets hit in the head by one of the nins. He quickly recovers and throws 2 kunai killing both the nins. "Kyu what's wrong you suddenly stopped talking" _**"I CANT BELIEVE IT MY BROTHERS HERE YAY!!!!!!!!" Kyuubi yells **_(yes in this Kyuubi is a girl) _**"I HAVENT SEEN HIM IN YEARS YAY HES HERE IN THE VILLAGE QUICKLY NARUTO GO LOOK FOR HIM NOW!!!!!" **_ "All right stop yelling god" Naruto says while he gets dressed and get ready to leave burning the bodies of the dead nins.

Meanwhile in the hospital

The medic nins were in a frenzy. The boy taken in yesterday night was examined and they found a seal containing a demon. The ten tailed dragon to be exact, Ryu no Ryuubi. This scared the shit out of everyone. They even called the hokage. The Sandime trying desperately to calm everyone down was running after the medic nins. Now for someone looking from the outside and not knowing what was going on it looked pretty funny. Finally after an hour everyone calmed down the Sandime called an emergency meeting in the boy's room that they still don't know the name of. All nins above chunin were called, as well as the council. "This boy if you have not heard already contains the Ryuubi. I have called you all hear to discus about what we are to do with him." The Sandime announced. "Kill him we don't need another demon among us" some random nin stated. "I agree with the man. We do not need another demon in this village." said one of the council members. "Urgh me head hurts what is with the loud noise god" the boy said as he got up from the bed "uhm did I miss something why is there so many people here?" "We are the nins of Konoha. You are in our village hospital. I am the hokage. What is your name and why were you unconscious at our village gate?" the Sandime asked. "My name is Datsuke (random name hehe) and I was chased out of my village by the villagers so I came here but was ambushed by sound nins." Datsuke stated calmly "when I was born I had a defect and would have died but my father sealed the ten tailed dragon in me so I could live. My father died in the sealing and my mother died last year." "You seem really calm about all this stuff" the council said with hatred in his voice. "so got a problem with it" Datsuke said. "Hey demon show some respect to your elders" yelled a random nin in the crowd. "Pift like I care about you people. I was treated like dirt in my village I could care less about others." Datsuke responded. "Enough!" yelled the Sandime "This boy is to be treated like any other villager in this village. No one is to speak of the demon in him to anyone got that." "Yes sir" yelled the crowd of nins. "Good now leave." stated the hokage. After all the nins left leaving only Datsuke and the Sandime in the room Datsuke asked "so that means I can stay right?" "Yes that means you can stay" answered the Sandime "now about a living place I know the perfect place for you to stay… well maybe not perfect but it'll do."

Meanwhile in the streets of Konoha

_"Heeeeeyyyy Kyu how long till we find your brother." _Complained Naruto while walking down the street looking for a sign or trace of a demon. _**"How should I know?" Kyuubi said "I haven't seen him in years I don't know how he looks like anymore."**_ _"how hard is it to spot a ten tailed dragon. There aren't that many dragon demons you know." _While Naruto was busy talking to Kyuubi in his head he didn't see where he was going and bumped into a boy about his age. "Hey watch where your going" said the boy. "Now Datsuke that's not a nice way to speak to you're soon to be roommate" the Sandime said. From the ground the two boys looked up to the hokage and just stared. One in disbelief that he was getting a roommate the other just stared. "Old man I'm getting a roommate?" asked a hyperactive Naruto. _**"Really Naruto I think you act to much" Kyuubi through in. **__"of course don't want anyone to know about the strong and real me now do we." _thought Naruto. Now in the world of well not thoughts Datsuke was staring at Naruto and the Sandime was staring down at Datsuke. Now Datsuke wasn't a very tall boy about average for a boy the age of 7. He had long black hair that went to his ankles, he had on a black tattered t-shirt with a dragon design going around his waist circling around till it can to the arm pits with it head right under the collar. He was wearing jeans the also had dragon designs circling up his pant leg with the heads pointed towards the middle right under the waist band. He had a black back pack and on his arms was to golden bands about 4 inches long from his wrist. His over all look could rival Sasukes. After about 5 seconds of staring Naruto snapped out of his trance of talking to Kyuubi and looked up to see Datsuke staring at him like he was an idiot. This pissed Naruto off real badly. He jumped up and grabbed Datsukes' collar. The all of a sudden Kyuubi yelled _**"NARUTO THAT'S THE CONTAINER FOR MY BROTHER DON'T HURT HIM OR ILL MAKE TRAINNING HELL!!!!!!!" **_This sudden out burst shocked Naruto and he let go. Also in Datsukes' mind _**"DATSUKE THAT MY SISTERS CONTAINER WE FINALY FOUND KYUUBI YAY!!!!!!!!" **_Ryuubi was doing a happy dance in Datsukes' head. (imagine a chibi dragon dancing).

A/N Ah cliffhangers what great power. Well I'm updating 2 chapters for this story in a row because it idea was still fresh in my mind. Review people and I thought of some pairings I might want to try so it will be decided by votes from you people.

Naruto/Kiba, Datsuke/Sasuke

Naruto/Sasuke, Datsuke/Kiba

Naruto/Hinata, Datsuke/Sakura

Naruto/Kiba/Sasuke, Datsuke/no one

Naruto/Datsuke

Naruto/Datsuke/Kiba

You vote I tally got it. TY for reading.


	3. Reunion of siblings

Disclaimer: Again read first chapter

A/N really do I have to put a disclaimer in every chapter god. Also the pairings for this story won't come up till at least chapter 10. Sorry for those people who want romance in the story but it mainly is action and adventure. Don't hurt me (ducks down) and also this story will be very long. And near the end I will cross over to another of my fanfics that I'm gonna write later on. And there will be a sequel for this story if I get tons of reviews. Thanks again for reading my story hope you enjoy it.

"**blah" ** Jutus

"_**blah" **_demon

"_blah" _thinking

Chapter 3

Reunion of siblings and the bonding of friends

Now this was a sight to see. To kids about the age of 7 standing there gaping at each other and an old man standing over them trying to snap them out of it. "Hey Naruto, Datsuke. What's wrong? The news of a roommate shouldn't be that surprising. Your not the only orphan in the village Naruto." The Sandime said. "What he's an orphan to" both kids said in surprise. "Yes Datsuke. You and Naruto are both orphans and you will be living with him at his apartment." _**"This is perfect Kyu I haven't seen you in ages now our containers are living together. Hah what luck." "Yes isn't it brother? So how's the training going with your container? He any good I know my container is very strong." **_For some unknown reason created by the author (me) the demons can talk to each other while still in their containers. This of course surprised both Naruto and Datsuke to no end. "Well our day just keeps getting weirder and weirder by the second eh Naruto." Datsuke said trying to make friends with Naruto for the sake of Ryuubi and Kyuubi being together. "Yeah really" Naruto trying to be friends as well not wanting Kyuubi to make training hell. "Well now its good to see you two getting along now go along now I have things to do." The Sandime said glad they weren't fighting "Oh I almost forgot! Naruto I signed you up for the academy like you asked. You start in the new semester next month, oh and Datsuke if you want I'll sign you up as well." "Sure thanks a lot Hokage sama" Datsuke replied. "Yeah thanks old man" Naruto said as well.

"Good now of you go you two."

"Ok" both boys said in union "Bye"

As both boys ran off the Sandime instantly regretted telling them to go. Reason because an Anbu jumped down saying that the council had a stack of paperwork for him to sign. "Arugh dam paperwork! Arashi why did you have to use that jutus? Leavening me with all this paperwork. GOD"

Now just a little down the street 2 boys were talking about the demons inside them and their training methods. "I train from 6 in the morning to 9 at night. Ryuubi says if I want to be strong I have to continue to train at that schedule." complained Datsuke.

"Wow that's more then Kyu trains me. Harsh I only train from 6am to 7pm then usually I have to leave because anbu come." Naruto explained "I use to much chakra from Kyu and it alerts them." "Oh I guess I wont be able to use my training schedule the hehe Ryu will have a fit." giggled Datsuke. "Yeah, hey you want to have a little spar? I'm bored." suggested Naruto. "Sure I don't have anything else to do but let me put my stuff down at your apartment." That said they both rushed to Naruto's apartment dropped their stuff off and ran to the training grounds. To on lookers I seemed a black and orange flash going back and forth. When they got they the training grounds Datsuke stopped and got 5 clips out of his pocket. He put his hair up so it was now only about as low as his waist. He now had to bangs on the sides of his head (like any anime hair style) then he took his 2 golden arm bands off reveling 2 dragon tattoos both circling up his arm. Both got in fighting stances. Naruto's stance was like lees but his arms were in a lower position. Datsuke's stance was one Naruto never seen before. His arms were in front of him in the way all stances were but his palms were facing down. His legs spread also like any stance but his front was turned to the side. His fingers also kept moving spreading apart like tiger paws the flat together. They both got ready to fight Naruto made the first move. He jumped up and lunged at Datsuke ready to punch him in the face. To his surprise Datsuke didn't move. In fact he just stood there not even blocking. Then when Naruto was just about to punch him he hit thin air and bounced back. He was surprised. He didn't hit anything yet he was forced back. This was what Datsuke was waiting for he then formed his hands in the form of tiger claws and struck down ward. Now you have to think why because Datsuke is about 2 yards away from Naruto how can he hit him? That's also what Naruto thought when all of a sudden he felt immense pressure above him. It was crushing him to the ground. He had never seen such a technique before in his life. _"Kyu what is this I never seen this before!" __**"I can't believe this Ryu actually taught the kid that technique! That's impossible." **__"Kyu I need help here not a state of what's possible or not!" __**"oh right here try and focus your chakra to you eyes." **_As Naruto did this he saw an enormous black tiger claw above him. He couldn't believe it he looked at Datsuke and saw above him was a big form of a tiger with its claw extended at him. He used his strength to push the claw up and jumped away but was too late. Datsuke flattened his hand and fingers together and made a slash in the air toward Naruto. Naruto could only stare as the tiger changed to a dragon and the dragons claw slash at him. Using his arms to block the impact he flew into a tree. Seeing this Datsuke dispelled the technique and jumped toward Naruto. Using this as an advantage Naruto quickly made hand signs **"Futon: Raging Wind Blades" **he shot the deadly blades at Datsuke who was also doing signs **"Demonic Style: Hells Fire" **he then shot huge black fireballs each bigger then the hokage tower out of his hands at Naruto. Naruto barely dodged them. He ended up burning a pant leg. As he landed Naruto started up signs again **"Doton; Giant Earth Spikes"** huge spikes rose from the ground each also bigger then the hokage tower. Datsuke jumped up and started signs **"Demonic Style: Hells Plains" **as he landed the ground and the surroundings started to change. It all changed to look hell really. (like in shows it looks like a huge lava pit with demons and all but no demons in this one) Suddenly a huge pillar rose up and went after Naruto. Naruto dodged _"Kyu what is this jutus you never taught me this before or said anything about it!!!!!!!!" __**"Well sorry for trying to protect you. God this jutus when used the user cut his life by a year. So saying if he was to die when he was 20 it gets cut by a year every time he uses that jutus!"**__ "WHAT YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING WHY WOULD HE USE THAT FOR THEN!!!!!" _back in the world of not thoughts Datsuke was preparing another jutus **"Demonic Style: Demons Sacrifice" **suddenly a huge alter appeared in the middle of the field. Then a round white color thing appeared over the alter. It then took the form of a dragon. Then a jar on the alter sucked the dragon in then out came a bout 1000 dragons and they all charged at Naruto. Naruto dodged them but to his surprise again the dragon fused to one huge dragon and was absorbed by Datsuke. Then a huge circle appeared over Datsuke's head. Then in the circle appeared another. After that down the middle of the circle were two lines. Then from the side of the circle two lines ran across the center to the other side. Then at the same time from the north east and north west direction came four lines. All crossing the center. After that two lines from the top of the two center lines ran down to the lines on the sides then to the bottom lines making a diamond shape. Then the whole seal shrank to the size of a pupil and attached itself to Datsuke's forehead. It then changed from the black color it was to green. After this Datsuke started to form signs again but before he could continue Kyuubi yelled through Naruto _**"STOP RIGHT NOW DATSUKE!!! YOUR JUTUS ARE TO DANGEROUS!! YOUR RISKING YOUR LIFE IN THEM THIS IS ONLY A SPAR!!! DISPELL THEM NOW!!!"**_

A/N was it any good this time? Well Im now changing my mind on posting only on Saturdays I now will post any time I finish a chapter. And for the pairings I added another choice. Here are the choices again.

Naruto/Kiba, Datsuke/Sasuke

Naruto/Sasuke, Datsuke/Kiba

Naruto/Hinata, Datsuke/Sakura

Naruto/Kiba/Sasuke, Datsuke/no one

Naruto/Datsuke

Naruto/Datsuke/Kiba

Naruto/Harem, Datsuke/Harem


	4. Questions and answers

A/N Ok I'm making this clear. I also want a pairing for Datsuke in this fic so someone think up a pairing for Datsuke or I'm putting one in. and also for those people who want Naruto/Tamari help plz I'm not a fan of it so I don't have much inspiration on it. Any suggestion will be greatly appreciated.

Poll so far: (I'm putting in my vote to in the end)

Naruto/Kiba, Datsuke/Sasuke 0

Naruto/Sasuke, Datsuke/Kiba 0

Naruto/Hinata, Datsuke/Sakura 0

Naruto/Kiba/Sasuke, Datsuke/no one 0

Naruto/Datsuke 0

Naruto/Datsuke/Kiba 0

Naruto/Harem, Datsuke/Harem 1

Naruto/Tamari, Datsuke/Kiba (I'm putting Kiba because I want to want something else tell me) 3

"**blah" ** Jutus

"_**blah" **_demon

"_blah" _thinking

Chapter 4

Questions and Answers

"_**What is the meaning of this Kyu why are you stopping the fight? My container was just getting to the good part." **_

"_**Brother those jutus are forbidden for a reason!!! They require a huge sacrifice of a year off the user's life. It is even forbidden among us demons!!!!!"**_

"_**I am well aware of that. But in the case of Datsuke it is different."**_

"_**How so I am not aware of a bypass to the sacrifice!"**_

"If I may interrupt sensei but anbu are parching we must leave" Datsuke interrupted the argument.

"_**Ok dispel the jutus and get out of sight then explain our circumstance to Kyuubi and Naruto."**_

"Hai" replied Datsuke as he dispelled the jutus.

Right before the anbu appeared both Naruto and Datsuke were gone. Not even the damage of their "spar" was left. The anbu squad landed and surveyed the area then left thinking it was just their imagination. With Datsuke at Naruto's apartment it was chaos Naruto was asking question after question as was Kyuubi. Both were near yelling and Datsuke was at the end of his nerve. You could see the veins popping out.

"ENOUGH, I'LL EXPLAIN ALREADY!" he yelled.

"_**Yeah calm down already Kyu. Naruto you to." **_Ryu trying to calm all of them down.

"Ok so Datsuke explain. Why were you using life threatening jutus" said Naruto.

"ok that's actually a simple question with a simple answer" replied Datsuke "you see the clan I'm from allows me to use those demonic jutus without the sacrifice. It has something to do with our genes. We're all half dragon in my clan. Meaning dragon blood. The jutus don't shorten dragon's lives only human and demon. It ends up helping me really it rid me of my human blood bit by bit making me a full blooded dragon its all good."

After hearing this both Kyuubi and Naruto were struck dumb.

"I never heard of such a clan before" Naruto finally said.

"I didn't think you would have because I'm the last of the clan. My dad was the only member carrying the bloodline and my mother is from a cousin clan with other abilities." explained Datsuke "the clan names are the Kearn and the Dragoon. Their both extinct I'm the last of them in this dimension."

"Cool but what do you mean by in this dimension?" Naruto asked.

"Well in universe there are 14 different dimensions we're in one of them. All the different dimensions there is a earth. All the same except different people." answered Datsuke.

"So there're clans like yours in every dimension wow." responded Naruto "so what is your bloodline limit?"

"Well…" _**"You can tell him Datsuke no need to hide them from him and Kyu" **_interrupted Ryu.

"Ok well it's a dojutus call the eye of Kearn it does everything the sharingan and buyakugan does and also it allows me to travel through dimensions and also has some other jutus of its own. The dragoon clan limits are the tattoos on my arm. Level 1 is they give a boost to my chakra level 2 is they come to life and protect me at will (like Garras Sand). Level 3 the last level allows me to shift through time. Going into the future or past. Its lame but the chakra boost is helpful."

"_**Ok now Naruto's questions are over now mine. Why do you have an angel seal on your shoulder **_(description later on) _**that is as well forbidden to all mortals?" **_Kyuubi asked.

"Well now that is because of a reason I cannot tell anyone not even you Kyuubi Hime" explained Datsuke.

"I'm fine with it I don't even know what it does" said Naruto.

"_**Of course it is forbidden to mortals not even demons use it. It requires too much chakra." **_explained Ryu.

"Ok now can we go get something to eat I'm starved." complained Datsuke.

"RAMEN" yelled Naruto

Thus started a great and forever lasting friendship.

1 Month Later

Two heads pop up from two beds in one small apartment to the sound of an alarm clock. Today was the day that our main characters started the academy. Naruto and Datsuke were both excited about it they didn't even think twice about how they already knew everything. It quickly came back to them while they were sitting in the classroom falling asleep. "Iruka sensei can we learn something harder then this" Naruto yelled out. "Naruto these are the basic ninja requirement you have to know this." Iruka said. "But we know this stuff already sensei teach something harder will you" Datsuke responded. "yeah right you know this stuff dobe you just entered the academy you cant know this stuff" snapped Sasuke. "Oh want to prove that teme" yelled Naruto still acting like the hyperactive blonde he is thought to be. "Fine lets bring it outside then" replied Sasuke. "Your way overmatched Naruto" said Sakura "your gonna lose so badly. Sasuke is the best in class." "Ok since everyone is so intent on sparing will move the class out side for tijutus practice." Said Iruka.

Out side in the training grounds the class was sitting on the grass waiting for their names to be called for their match. "Uchiha Sasuke and Kearn Datsuke." Iruka called.

"Hey dobe ready to get your ass kicked?" asked Sasuke while doing a hair flip for the girls making some faint (note the Sasuke bashing). "No the question should be are you ready to get you ass kicked" replied Datsuke taking his hat off letting his hair down and use the clips again making him look the way he did in his spar with Naruto. This made some girls look at him with those eyes that they usually use on Sasuke. Sasuke then decided to beat him bad so he charged. Of course he missed as Datsuke jumped and stared signs **"Demonic Style: Deaths Revenge" **suddenly a huge door popped out of the ground it had a strange seal on it. It looked like a dragon circling around a hand with an eye on it. The door suddenly opened letting out ghosts of all sorts. (Imagine a horde of ghostly zombies) this scared the shit out of everyone except Naruto who seen this technique before in practice. The ghosts flew around the field for a bit before they stopped in front of Datsuke. _**"WHAT DOES HE WHO SUMMONED US WISH FOR US TO DO"**_ the ghosts asked. "I want you to beat up that kid right there" Datsuke said as he pointed at Sasuke which just about pissed his pants by now. All you could hear was a scream as the ghost beat Sasuke to a pulp. After seeing this Iruka Quickly dismissed class and rushed Sasuke to the hospital. Leaving behind a scared shit less class of student and Naruto with Datsuke. After the shock wore off the class started to bombard Datsuke questions. The girls switching sides very quickly started to ask if he was single (note their all 7 years old) the guys asking him to teach them the jutus and so on. Finally after an hour of answering questions Datsuke and Naruto left. They walked for about 10 min when 10 anbu members surrounded them. The leader then said "you Uzamaki Naruto and Kearn Datsuke are summoned in front of the council and Hokage sama." "We didn't do anything why" asked Naruto. "No questions save them for the council" the anbu told him. "Ok fine then lead the way" replied Datsuke. The anbu then teleported them to the hokage tower. There waited the Sandime the council and Iruka. "Do you two know why you have been brought here?" said one of the council members. "No of course not how should we know!" yelled Naruto pissed off at them for dragging him here. "Actually Naruto we are called here because Iruka told them about my jutus and they want to question us." Datsuke calmly stated. "What how did you know?" asked Naruto. "I just read their minds and yes Hokage sama I can read minds. Also members of the council if your think that it is another jutus you're wrong. It is a blood line limit and yes it is useful." Datsuke stated in one breath "and no I am not at anbu level Iruka sensei. Neither is Naruto. Actually we're kage level. And yes we know of the demons inside us. Is that all Hokage sama?" this for the second time today left everyone in shock even Naruto because he didn't know this. Datsuke waited about 5 min before he started talking again. "I hope this is all you were going to ask because we have things to do so we must be leaving" he said as he grabbed Naruto and was about to leave when the council said "Wait you said you two were kage level right we the council will test that. Go to training ground 10 and wait there we will test your full power." With this said the council left. After the council left the Hokage said "you know this will be hard right?" "Of course not old man there is no way anyone is going to beat us." replied Naruto. "Yeah Hokage sama you underestimate us." said Datsuke "come on Naruto lets go" with this said they teleported away. Leaving a shocked hokage and Iruka who still haven't recovered from the fact that two of his students were that powerful.

At the training grounds a group of 20 anbu and the council were there. The in a poof of smoke Datsuke and Naruto were revealed. "Ok so what's the test" shouted Naruto. "yeah it better be good its wasting or time as it is." said Datsuke annoyed. "trust us it wont be boring in fact you'll have to be on guard the whole time." sneered a council member thinking that two boys couldn't possibly be that strong. "You are to fight 10 anbu members each on your own." said another council member "try your best to disarm them." At this moment the hokage appeared "what this is impossible not even a kage can beat 10 anbu at once." "This is the test the council has approved of so that is how it is to be" said a council member "are you ready boys we're starting." "we were born ready" snapped Datsuke. "Then start." At this the anbus split up into two groups and hid. While Datsuke and Naruto just stayed where they were. "if that's the best they can do I'm disappointed." Said Naruto "I mean we're so better then this. Lets show them Datsuke." "Sure" replied Datsuke. At this Naruto jumped into the forest to fight his anbu team. Datsuke on the other hand stayed. "Well since a kage said that it would be hard even for him then I better get serious." he said. At this he put his hands together in a sign no one could recognize. He had his thumbs index ring and pinky fingers touching and the his two middle fingers were bent pointing down with their joints touching. **"Angel Seal Level 3 Activate: Wings"** at this black angel wings came out of his back. He then flew up at a very fast rate and came back down even faster at the nearest anbu to him. The anbu seeing him coming threw two kunai and ran. Datsuke used a wing to swap the kunai away and stared hand signs again **"Angels Seal: feather darts" **at this the feathers on his wing flew off (only some not all) and became hard and razor sharp and flew after the anbu. The stupid anbu dodged to the air but to his and all the others surprise it followed him to the air "their heat sensor fools" said Datsuke. The darts flew at the anbu cutting off his arms. "You also said to disarm them you know" he said to everyone's shock. "Not literally" said the council. "Oh ok I'll heal him later." replied Datsuke. He then went to the other anbu members. Of course they saw him coming and papered a jutus **"Suiton: Water Dragon Missile" **they all said and nine water dragons rose from the pond near by and charged at Datsuke. "You fools really underestimate me don't you" said Datsuke "Oh well not my fault if you get hurt." He then prepared a jutus of his own **"Demon Style: Demons Element Water" **like the first time he used this jutus a black water elemental rose up and struck down the water dragons and turned to the anbu. In one hit knocked all nine anbu out cold. "Well how's that."

A/N well how was that? I think I put to much dialogue but can't help it. And just to say the angel seal is like the curse mark on Sasuke in the story only it looks different and is almost like a bloodline. REMEMBER PEOPLE R/R AND GIVE A PAIRING FOR DATSUKE!!!!! TY FOR READING.


	5. WTF!

A/N ok I really need help on the romance part I'm putting it in soon I decided that I didn't want it to come in so late after all so I really need help with it. ALSO I WANT SOMEONE TO TELL ME WHAT PAIRING THEY WANT FOR DATSUKE!!!!! Is that to much to ask for!! And I might have a sequel for this but it depends on how much reviews I get 30 and there's a sequel.

Poll so far: (I'm putting in my vote to in the end)

Naruto/Kiba, Datsuke/Sasuke 0

Naruto/Sasuke, Datsuke/Kiba 0

Naruto/Hinata, Datsuke/Sakura 0

Naruto/Kiba/Sasuke, Datsuke/no one 0

Naruto/Datsuke 0

Naruto/Datsuke/Kiba 0

Naruto/Harem, Datsuke/Harem 1

Naruto/Tamari, Datsuke/Kiba (I'm putting Kiba because I want to want something else tell me) 3

"**blah" ** Jutus

"_**blah" **_demon

"_blah" _thinking

Chapter 5

WTF!!!!!

Now over where Naruto was fighting with his ten anbu… "Really you anbu are way too weak" Naruto said as he yet again dodged another punch and jutus from the anbu " 'yawn' can you do any better I'm getting bored lets end this!" Naruto the started signs **"Futon: Double Wind Blades" **two swords made of wind then appeared in the air. Naruto before taking them did more signs **"Futon: Black Winds"** with this the wind swords blackened. Naruto then picked them up and held them at ready. He then charged at the nearest anbu. In a flash the anbu didn't have any clothe on except his underwear and mask. "Yup disarmed enough for me." laughed Naruto. With this done he went for the other anbu. Quickly with the wind swords he did mysterious signs with the swords **"Black Wind Swords Mirror Image" **at this the swords duplicated. With every movement mirror images of the sword would appear and become solid. Then when there were about 100 swords there Naruto charged. All 100 swords followed like a tail to the two original swords. Then Naruto came to a fast stop right in front of the anbu barely touching him. The swords however did not stop and pined the anbu to a tree behind him. Leaving to finish off the other 7 members Naruto leaped up into the air dispelled the swords in his hands (not the ones pinning the anbu) and started signs **"Suiton: Tidal Wave" **at this the pond near by started to stir. Then a huge wave came up and crashed into the forest washing out all the other anbu and council and Datsuke. "Oops I guess that was a little to much hehehe" he said. "TO MUCH YOU SAY NOW I'M DRENCHED AND ITS ALL YOU'RE FAULT!!" yelled Datsuke as Naruto walked over to him. "hehe sorry." "What ever come on I finished a while ago lets go get something to eat them go train." said Datsuke while using wind to dry himself off and then putting the anbu's arms back on then leaving with Naruto. "Yay lets go eat ramen! I could really go for a bowl or twenty right now." "Really Naruto you're going to eat us out of house and home one day with your ramen addiction." complained Datsuke while they walked off leaving a stunned council hokage and anbu for the third time today. A little after the shock wore off the hokage was the first to say anything "I never thought they could get that strong. They only just joined the academy. It is impossible for them to be that strong." "Yes it is a surprise but it is also a good asset to Konoha we must have them on our side." said one of the council members. "Yes I think anbu would suit them well. The container for the dragon seemed ready to kill." said the anbu who had had his arms cut off by Datsuke. "We shall let them decide if they wish to be anbu or not." decided the hokage. "Agreed" can the answer of the council. "Good now go find them and bring them to the tower." the hokage told the anbu "now I have to go change Naruto's jutus soaked me good" "hai!"coursed the anbu leaving to go get Naruto and Datsuke again. Now over at Ichiraku Naruto was eating his 15th bowl of ramen. "Naruto you're eating an awful lot are you sure we can pay for all this?" worried Datsuke. "Of course we can once we start missions as genin well get a lot of money to pay for it all." answered Naruto "another bowl here plz" Ayme and her dad (I don't know his name) were already preparing for another bowl put it together quickly and served Naruto. "Thanks Ayme put it on my tab" said Naruto before eating it all very quickly. "We had a tab?" asked Datsuke. "Of course we do we don't have the money now but when we're ninjas well have tons of money from missions." answered Naruto. While the two friends finished eating two anbu came up to them and said "the hokage wants you two at the tower now." "What! What does the old man want now?" yelled Naruto annoyed. "The hokage wants to speck with you that is all" answered the anbu. "Fine let's go Datsuke" complained Naruto. Then they all teleported to the hokage tower. At the tower the hokage was trying to finish some paperwork from hell as two anbu and two kids' teleported in. "hokage sama we brought them just as you asked" announced the anbu. "Good you may leave" replied the hokage he the proceeded on with the paperwork. "Ok old man this is the second time you call us to the tower what is it this time and it better be good" yelled Naruto. "Naruto calm down will you god this is important" said Datsuke. "He is right Naruto this is important. I have called you both here because I have decided that you two are both good enough to be anbu. But I will leave the choice up to you. So what do you say?" asked the hokage. This left Naruto in shock he didn't expect that coming only Datsuke didn't seem to be fazed because he already knew what the hokage wanted the moment he came in. "Well actually I wanted to be a jonin sensei is that ok hokage sama?" asked Datsuke. "that is ok as well what about you Naruto?" "Well since Datsuke is going to be a jonin sensei I'll over rank him if I'm anbu I chose anbu!" explained Naruto. "good the anbu ceremony is in two weeks be there as for you Datsuke since you are still 7 we will wait a few years first before you get a genin team when your 12 this years students will take their exams so you can have a team your age how bout that?" said the hokage. "That will be fine" said Datsuke. "good now go home and rest up you don't need to go to the academy any more from now on. I will tell Iruka when he snaps out of his shock. (Surprisingly Iruka is still shocked from last chapter and is still in the council room lmao yeah…oh and there will be a big time skip to when their 12 don't hurt me)

5 years later hokage tower jonin meeting

"Ok as you all know today is the genin exams. You jonin will all chose your teams from the graduates today" announced the hokage while taking out that crystal ball of his "we shall observe them while they take their exam and you will chose those you want to teach." With this said the jonins including Datsuke walked up to the crystal ball to observe the students. Datsuke having already looked into the future with his dojutus already knew what people he wanted for his team so he just watched as the other jonins looked at this years students. He looked around the room and saw Kakashi leaning against a wall reading his book so he decided he would go and talk to the older man. "So Kakashi already chose your team?" asked Datsuke walking over to the wall Kakashi was leaning on. "I'll just go with the Uchiha and the pink haired girl and Sai. What about you?" asked Kakashi. "Well I'm taking the Inuzuka the hyuuga girl and the Aurbame (is that how you spell it)" replied Datsuke (yes its Kurniei's team but she will be teaching that genjutus girl that was in that filler episode.) "Why? Have an interest in them?" asked Kakashi getting interested in why Datsuke would want to have them instead of Sasuke knowing that Datsuke has an interest in the sharingan. "Yes actually I'm interested in the buyakugan and how the Aurbame fuse with insects and Kiba asked me to train him 5 years ago. And yes I am interested in the sharingan but not that much that I would have Sasuke on my team." said Datsuke in disgust "I don't like him." "That explains a lot." said Kakashi taking out his book again. Right then the exams ended with the predicted results. "ok you jonins will decide what your teams are and are to tell the academy teachers. You are to meet your team tomorrow. Dismissed" at this all the jonins in the room left to report their teams. After Datsuke reported his team he went home to be greeted by a tired as hell Naruto. "What the fuck happened to you." explained Datsuke. "Stupid anbu mission that guy just wouldn't die. I hit him with over 1000 jutus and no he just wouldn't die!" yelled Naruto "then finally after like 3 hours he decides to kill himself because he didn't want to die at the hands of a kid! Can you believe that the nerve!!! Datsuke do that jutus where you summon the dead I want to kill him again just for the sake of killing him." "no that isn't for your weird revenge plots now go and take a nap so I don't have to see you complaining around the house I have a genin team to torture I mean train starting tomorrow" said Datsuke rushing Naruto to bed then going to take a shower and sleeping himself tomorrow was going to be a fun torture I mean testing day for the genins.

The next day Naruto woke up especially early because he had another anbu mission to kill another guy so leaving Datsuke with nothing to do till noon. So he went out to one of the training grounds to train. Now you have to remember the time skip here. Before when he was 7 years old he was stronger then the kages now 5 years have passed he is now as strong as Kyuubi meaning if he was a demon he would be a 9 tailed demon. He still isn't quite the level of Ryuubi yet but he was getting there. he trained for about 6 hours and then it was about time to go get his team. He decided he was going to have a flashy entrance so he did some signs and then lighting struck right where his feet were and in a flash he disappeared. Now at the academy Iruka was announcing the teams. "Team 7 Sai, Sakura, Sasuke jonin sensei is Kakashi. Team 8 Shikamaru, Choji, Ino jonin sensei Asuma. Team 9 Kiba, Hinata, and Shino jonin sensei you will find out today." Iruka announced with a smirk he hadn't told them that Datsuke was a jonin yet the class all thought the Naruto and Datsuke gave up on being a ninja even if they were that good. As Iruka left the class room leaving the students to wait for their sensei's lighting struck the floor in the class room. Everyone was shocked not by the lighting but by who was standing at the spot where it struck. Datsuke walked up to the front of the class and said "Team 9 meet me at training ground 13" with this he disappeared with a burst of flame leaving a confused class wondering what he wants with team 9. Not wanting what happened to Sasuke happen to them so they went. At training field 13 Datsuke was standing in the middle of the field waiting for his team to meet up with him. After about 10 min team 9 finally got there. "Hey Datsuke what do you want calling us while we were waiting for or jonin sensei?" asked Kiba. "Well, how do I say this? Well here we go I'm your sensei." announced Datsuke. "What!!!" yelled team 9 except Shino who didn't care and Hinata who was shy. "Yup now lets skip intros why don't we?" said Datsuke "you still have an exam to take and…" "What we have an exam to take!!" they yet again yell out. "Yes and if you would just listen to me and we can get on with it." explained Datsuke "now on with the test." At this he took out two bells. "Objective of this test is to get one of these bells from me within 3 hours." explained Datsuke "whoever dosent get a bell gets sent back to the academy for another year of study." "What but there's only two bells' yelled out Kiba "one of us is going to fail." "Yes that is true now on with the test come at me with intent to kill or you will not get a bell now go!" with this all members of team 9 jumped and hid away. "Well their good at hiding. But not good enough" as Datsuke said this he through two kunai one into a tree and one into a bush. Both hitting something a two poofs could be heard. "Well they know their jutus" Datsuke then proceeded to the pond in the middle of the training ground and walked onto the water. He came to the middle of the pond and sat in a meditating stance. Kiba who was nearest in a tree over the pond decided this was the best time to attack. He jumped up and charged at Datsuke not realizing there was a pond and fell in. he then changed tactics and swam under Datsuke and charged up. He was surprised to punch a log. He looked around and saw Datsuke floating above him. Then a swirl of leaves went around him and he fell asleep. Datsuke taking Kiba out of the pond so he wouldn't drown and put him up against a tree then jumped up and disappeared. Appearing in a clearing where both Ino and Shino were hiding in. Hinata seeing her chance charged with a juken. Datsuke saw her and did a counter jutus making a barrier with his hands reflecting her back. He then jumped and did signs. **"Doton: Earth Dome Trap"** then a big dome made of rock rose over Hinata and trapped her in. Datsuke then sensed a swarm of bugs over head he the shot wind toward them and they quickly retreated. He then went back to the pond and sat down meditating again. After the three hours were over Kiba was tied to a log and Hinata and Shino were sitting down beside him. "Well let's see. Over all you're good at being a ninja but still you didn't get a bell. But you FAIL!!"

A/N sorry bout the time skip but I had to get them to that age and don't worry Naruto comes back later again. Also I'm hoping to get some romance smut into the next chapter. Email me advice and unless I get at least 10 reviews with advice I'm not going to be able to write more. Review people. Good day my loyal fans. Lol sorry there was a mistake in the chapter and I reposted tell me if you see more if you saw the mistake as well.


	6. “Wow sensei’s that strong”

A/N I didn't get any reviews the last 3 chapters where did everyone go? Did you all die come on review. I need help for the romance part and fast I have a feeling its coming up soon. And I still need a pairing for Datsuke with naruto/tamari. Review dam it.

Naruto/Kiba, Datsuke/Sasuke 1

Naruto/Sasuke, Datsuke/Kiba 0

Naruto/Hinata, Datsuke/Sakura 0

Naruto/Kiba/Sasuke, Datsuke/no one 0

Naruto/Datsuke 0

Naruto/Datsuke/Kiba 0

Naruto/Harem, Datsuke/Harem 1

Naruto/Tamari, Datsuke/Kiba (I'm putting Kiba because I want to want something else tell me) 3

"**blah" ** Jutus

"_**blah" **_demon

"_blah" _thinking

Chapter 6

"Wow sensei's that strong"

"YOU FAIL!" echoed through Hinata, Kiba, and Shino heads. "Now I will give you all a second chance in an hour go eat some stuff and then get ready. Oh and Kiba dosent get any food." said Datsuke then he left to go get a snack. While Hinata and Shino were eating Kiba was complaining about how hungry he was. While this was happening Datsuke was in a tree eating ramen watching them. Then suddenly Shino gives Kiba a candy bar. "Shino you know that Datsuke sensei said I couldn't eat right?" asked Kiba. "I know but we can't have you dragging us down during the retake" explained Shino. At this Datsuke flashed right in front of them yelling "YOU DIOBEYED A DIRECT ORDER YOU…pass." Again the students were struck dumb for like the hundredth time. Even Shino was struck dumb. "Ok I don't get it but yay I guess" said Kiba. "see the test was about teamwork and because in the beginning you were so intent on passing yourself that you went at me on your own.' explained Datsuke "and now you all pass and are officially a team. Congratulations and bye I have to go cook dinner before naruto gets back from his mission he's probably tired as hell" with that said Datsuke disappeared in a blast of fire. "Well I don't get it but hey we passed lets go celebrate" explained Kiba after Datsuke left. And at hokage tower "lets see if your teams have passed or not" said the hokage to the jonins. "I Asuma am glad to say 8 has passed their teamwork is really impressing." states Asuma. "I Datsuke am sad to say…" "Well your team didn't pass that's ok Datsuke maybe next time." "what who said they didn't pass they did but their teamwork was just sad I'm mean really I'm not a fan of teamwork but theirs was worse then mine and that's saying a lot!" at this everyone sweatdroped _"ok" _everyone thought at the same time. "well I Kakashi am also glad to say my team has passed." At this everyone was surprised. At once all jaws except Datsuke who didn't know what was so surprising about a passed team drooped to the floor. "Wow Kakashi this makes the first team you passed" "yes but their teamwork still needs work… a lot of work" after the meeting Datsuke went home and found as he predicted a tired as hell Naruto. After a big dinner a shower Naruto fell asleep the instant he touched the bed. While Naruto was sleeping Datsuke was making a schedule for his teams' torture… uh training. He then sent letters by bird to his team telling them to meet at training field 13 at 8 o'clock and then he went to sleep. The next day Naruto yet again left for a mission early leaving Datsuke to train alone. He worked on his jutus till it was 9 o'clock and left to the training field to meet his team. (He was late on purpose) when he arrived he was greeted by none other then the voice of Kiba yelling at him for being late. "YOU'RE LATE!" yelled a pissed off Kiba. "I know so what are you going to do about it" replied Datsuke adding a hint of ki (killing intent). Instantly everyone back away. _"well their a bunch of cowards" _thought Datsuke "ok today we are going to go on a training mission 3 months go and pack meet here in 30min. be on time or you'll regret it." said Datsuke. Then he disappeared. "oooookkkk is that it a training mission. I though we would get to do real ninja stuff." complained Kiba "this sucks."

30 min later

After team 9 was all ready they went to their meeting spot. "You know Datsuke sensei has a very weird obsession over training field 13" sated Kiba "he always has us meet him there haven't you noticed?" "Yes I have" stated Shino. "Yeah I also noticed this do you think he has memories there?" asked Hinata. "I don't know but I mean come on 13 that's a unlucky number. I don't really like it I have a bad feeling about this training mission" says Kiba. As they all arrive at training field 13 they see Datsuke sitting under a tree sleeping. The moment they got near him though he awoke. "Well I see you guys finally got here I though you had died." says Datsuke "well then now that your all here lets get going then." Then at the speed of light Datsuke started hand signs. **"Doton: Natures Relic" **at that moment a door appeared out of no where with vines going up the sides. "Well now let's go in" said Datsuke. He started walking for about 5 seconds before he realized that his team wasn't following him. "Hey are you guys coming or not." He yells back snapping them out of their trance. The team took one look inside and they were in shock again. it was a lush green forest with animals and such. They then walked on following Datsuke till they reach what seemed to be the end of the forest and they saw a waterfall. At this point Datsuke stopped. He turned around to face the team. "Well here's where you're all going to train for the next 3 months, you will all try your best to survive on your own. You will hunt for your own food and fend for yourself. I will watch you for the first month before I start to train you." announced Datsuke this said he turned around and left. "What the fuck we're to fend for ourselves for a months you call this a training mission" complained Kiba. "Oh did I forget here the weights. Their each about 300 pounds." said Datsuke reappearing out of no where. He dropped the weights and disappeared leaving a creator where he dropped the weights. "Well this sucks! We're stuck here to fend for ourselves and also we have to wear weights. So not fair." complained Kiba even more. While Kiba was ranting Hinata and Shino were still staring wide eyed at the creator the weights were in.

1 month later (I know I have a lot of time skipping but I need to get to their missions faster)

Datsuke was having a nice swim when suddenly Kiba Hinata and Shino came crashing through the forest. Kiba and Hinata looked like they have been through hell their cloths were torn and tattered while Shino looked overall unscratched. "Oh you guy are done did one month pass already? Wow I didn't notice. You guys want to join me for a swim it's really hot today?" asked Datsuke while continuing to swim. "What the hell I thought we were suppose to train wasting the time on swimming!" yelled Kida. "But I did train you" replied Datsuke. "No you didn't" said Kiba. "Oh really take off the weights on you and go punch a tree you'll see" said Datsuke while continuing to swim. Kiba did what he was told so he took off the weights which seemed to be really light for some reason and went over to the tree and punched with all his strength. Now it might seem to much for a tree but these are like rainforest trees those huge trees that are like 100 or more years this is a very big tree. As Kiba punched the tree on contact before he could put force behind it the tree shattered. All that was left of it was a pile of wood chips and leaves. "See, what did I tell you. You could never have done that if I haven't been adding 100 pounds to those weights every hour. Now put those weights back on and get ready for training if you want it so badly." said Datsuke as he got out of the water. He then goes over to a tree and says "today's training will consist of tree climbing and I have a special jutus for each one of you but that's after you get tree climbing right." "What we already know how to climb trees!" complained Kiba. "I meant without hands like this" this said Datsuke walked up the tree. He got half way up which is pretty high up and marked the spot. "This is how high you will climb. You will have to use chakra for this of course. It's to build up your chakra control." explained Datsuke. With this said he left. While the team began to try Hinata finished on her first try. Shino finished on his third. Kiba couldn't even get up 1 forth of the tree. So Hinata and Shino went to Datsuke for jutus training. At Datsuke he was in the middle of practicing a jutus. Well it seemed like he was really he was doing it to go swim. **"Suiton: Elemental Shape Shift Water" **as it finished water came up and surrounded Datsuke and disappeared. Then out of the water Datsuke jumped out in an arc which showed the jutus effect. He was a mermaid… errrr merman. He continued to swim around while leaving Hinata and Shino shocked again. As the shock wore off on them they went up by the lake. "Oh you guys finished it already, fast well then lets teach you those jutus." He said as he got out of the water surprisingly he was in his cloths and not wet at all. He walked over to a table in the middle of a field. On the table were three scrolls he opened two of them. They were both summoning scrolls. "Ok this one is for you Hinata" Datsuke said while giving the red one to her. "And this is for you Shino" he said while giving a green one to him. "I shall explain. As you know these are summoning contracts. I decided to give them to you because they are helpful and are a nice trick to use during battle. Hinata yours is the contract for the phoenix a master of blood and fire. Yours Shino is the lizard a master of earth" explained Datsuke "now I'm not going to have you sign yet this isn't the jutus I was going to teach you. I was just giving these to you. The jutus are something that your summons are masters at. Hinata the jutus I'm going to teach you is the blood whip. Watch how it is done." Datsuke did a few hand signs and **"Demonic Style: Blood Whip" **then out of his hand came a line of blood it then formed into a whip. "It may be a demonic jutus but it isn't forbidden because it dosent have side effects. It is an extension to the technique blood strings. Now I want you to learn blood string first before you try this jutus. Blood strings are basically for puppets and stuff but are helpful sometimes. Other times it's useless. Ill show you." He took out 4 kunai and threw them at a tree. He then pulled back and blood red lines could be seen on them connected to his hands and he kunai came back to him. "One good thing about them is they cant be cut. If someone cuts through it replenishes its self. Though be careful when using the blood strings. They use your own blood not like in the jutus they use my blood." "w-why do t-they u-u-use your o-own blood?" Hinata asks. "because I am bound to it that's all I'm going to say." explained Datsuke "so Shino your jutus is a simple one… well for me it is. Is basically turns you to solid minerals of course you can still move around and fight it just makes you harder to hurt. Ill show you" **"Doton: Earth Form Diamond" **at this Datsuke turned to a living walking diamond. "well you see I chose diamond you can have any kind of minerals." said Datsuke as he turned back "I'm going to go check on Kiba and see how he's doing. You guys practice the jutus I told you and Hinata the way to use blood strings is to focus chakra to your blood."

A/n sorry bout the late update but I had a really bad case of writers block. This story to tell you the truth it went in a total different direction I wanted it to go. I don't really like I was thinking bout discontinuing it but a friend told me not to so im not but im not gonna update as much as I had said. But I am going to write a new story later on and if I get enough reviews on this story I will make a sequel. And im stopping the poll for the pairings not enough people are voting im just doing a close my eyes and choose thing now. If you don't like the pairing don't complain if you didn't vote. If you did sorry bout that. Review plz


	7. Naruto & Datsuke vs Zazuba & Haku

A/N ok I randomly chose and it is Naruto/Sasuke, Datsuke/Kiba and Datsuke Kiba starts about half way in to the chapter. Also I am glad to say that the waterfall village mission starts in this chapter and I posted or am going to post my new story Angel of Darkness. Datsuke is in it but totally stronger then ever with him (Datsuke) staring as the angel of darkness duh! Good day and on with the story.

"**blah" ** Jutus

"_**blah" **_demon

"_blah" _thinking

Chapter 7

Naruto & Datsuke vs. Zazuba & Haku

Datsuke walked through the forest he had created looking for Kiba. He was walking aimlessly around the forest when he heard grunt of frustration coming from his right. He walks over in that direction and sees a clearing on the other side of the clearing he saw Kiba trying really hard to climb up the tree. Not making any progress at all. Datsuke being the nice and caring person he is went up to Kiba and punched him on the head. "Hey what was that for" whined Kiba. "you idiot you doing it all wrong, your suppose to use just enough chakra to stick and that's it not use to little and charge up the tree" said Datsuke standing over Kiba "now try the way I told you and this time get it right." He then reached down to help Kiba up but lost his balance and fell over making him and Kiba fall forward for Datsuke backward. This all ended up with Kiba on top. At this moment Datsuke got a very good look at Kiba just realizing how hot Kiba looked up close. At the same time Kiba was checking Datsuke out. (Oops did I say middle if the chapter I meant in the beginning of the chapter lol) _"Dam Datsuke looks h-o-t" _at the very same time Hinata and Shino decided to "accidentally" stumble across them. All they could do was stare. They looked so cute together. Akamaru who was there for the whole thing just sitting there took one look at the two soon to be couple and snorted and it sounded suspiciously like a "finally". (Don't ask how he knows already Idk really its some doggy thing I guess I needed it to be that way) after about 5 minutes of staring Datsuke finally realized how he and Kiba were positioned. And also he realized they had an audience. With a jolt he jumped up pushing Kiba away blushing like mad. Kiba being jolted out of his day dream but the push looked up and saw Hinata and Akamaru laughing (if dogs can laugh) while Shino just stood there acting like a rock he does it really well.

After that incident the days passed by really quickly (sorry time skip I really like to get to the missions) after the full 3 months of training was over they went back out the door and back to the real world. (Kiba did get a jutus from Datsuke and a summon but that comes later) as they exited the door of doom as Kiba so put it after their long and rigorous torture I mean training they have come to think that the place was hell except for Kiba during times when he had nothing to do and just stared at Datsuke. (someone's in love lol) of course they were stronger and faster but overall they didn't change very much they all looked the same. As they walked out it was night time. "Ok you guys are dismissed meet at the hokage tower at 8:00 sharp if your late you will wish you never became a ninja!" with this said team 9 left for home Kiba stayed behind waiting for Datsuke while he dispelled the jutus. Datsuke turned around and was surprised to see Kiba still there. "Kiba why are you still here" asked Datsuke. "Huh Datsuke will you huh will you" stuttered Kiba. "will I what Kiba good talk in full sentences" replied an annoyed Datsuke. "Gulp Datsukewillyougooutwithme" said Kiba in one rushed breath. "What was that didn't hear you" Datsuke said leaning forward to try and catch Kiba's words. "will you go out with me?" asked Kiba hopefully. "…" Datsuke was in shock for the first time in this story. (Wow it really is the first time he's been shocked usually he does that to other people) "…well Kiba ill see ill give you an answer tomorrow" was all Datsuke could say. "Ok I'll just go now" replied Kiba walking off. Datsuke was in a daze he didn't know what to think. "Did Kiba just ask me out… what the fuck?! YES YES! He asked me out. Yay" yelled Datsuke jumping home. (he is only 12 years old so he's mostly acting like a kid who just got a new toy lol) when he got home Naruto was standing at the door. "Where were you for the last 3 months you didn't leave a note" asked Naruto. But Datsuke was too caught up thinking about Kiba to notice Naruto. "Datsuke wake up hello any one home" asked Naruto knocking a little on Datsuke's head. "Y-yeah oh Naruto your home how was your mission" asked Datsuke just realizing that Naruto was there. "It was fine now where were you?" said Naruto. "oh I was taking my team on a 3 month training mission" answered Datsuke "and also Kiba asked me on a date, yay" this said he jumped into the house or apartment or what ever it is, and skipped to his room. (So out of his charter; But however strong he is he's a submissive type. Lol) "oookkkkkkk what the fuck was that again KIBA as in bog boy Kiba asked you out?" yelled Naruto not believing it. "Is there any other Kiba in the village?" said Datsuke from inside his room "he's not that bad you know he may be a little stupid and maybe he's not really strong but so what dose it matter. I can train him and for the little stupid part well leave him that way it's funny." (Yes Naruto and Datsuke already know their bi. Let's say they talked about it some long time ago.) "You could have done better though I mean Kiba really what's so great about him?" said Naruto. "What's so great about Sakura I know you like her but you know she dosent even care about you" replied Datsuke. "Yeah you're right about that" said Naruto sadly. "Oh well I have missions to do tomorrow so I have to get some sleep you to Naruto you have a lot of missions to do tomorrow"

The next day at the Hokage tower team 9 was on their way to the hokage office when Datsuke stopped. "Hinata Shino you two go on ahead Kiba stay behind I need to talk to you" he said. "Ok" they replied and Hinata and Shino walked on to the office. "Kiba my answer for yesterday is yes" said Datsuke after the rest of the group was out of hearing range. "Really a yes? YES!" explained Kiba he jump up and down and then hugged Datsuke and kissed him on the check. "I see you're happy" said Datsuke with a sweet smile. (Btw Kiba is about 3 inches taller then Datsuke fyi) "Come on we're going to be later if we stay like this. Do you want a mission or not" explained Datsuke. So they rushed to the office holding hands (I suck at romance stuff). When they got to the office team 7 was also there. "Oh I see you're here to well this is perfect ill send both of your teams on a mission it's a c ranked bodyguard mission. You can come in now" said the Hokage. From out side a drunken man came in the moment he came in Datsuke activated the eye of Keran and read his mind. "Hokage sama I have a request can Naruto come on this mission as well?" asked Datsuke. "What the drop out what can he do?" yelled Sakura. "What a pity and he likes you to. Did you know he's Anbu?" said Datsuke. This shocked everyone in the room except people who already knew. "what how can a drop out like him be Anbu" explained Sai. "Exactly how a drop out like me can be jonin" answered Datsuke. This silenced everyone. "Ok I will allow Naruto on this mission" said the Hokage he then signaled an Anbu down it. He was in a fox mask. "Yes you called" said the Anbu. "Yes you are to accompany these genin in the escort of Tazana the bridge builder" said the hokage. "ok then I guess I don't have to wear uniform then" said Naruto as he took of the mask. Tazana took one look at the group and said "your going to have children defend me what is this they don't even look like they could defend a dog and the little short kid with the long hair he doesn't even look like he could defend a fly much less me." As he said the Datsuke was behind him in a flash and was holding a kunai to his throat. "It is best not to underestimate me the last people who did are all in hell at the moment would you like to join them?" as he said this Tazana had wet his pants. As did everyone else except Naruto the hokage and team 9 and Kakashi. Which means that only Sai, Sakura and Sasuke did. "Well then you have an hour meet you teams at the north gate dismissed" said the Hokage and everyone left. An hour later at the north gate the teams were all assembled except Kakashi. So they waited for an hour and when he finally came they left for wave. On the way to wave Datsuke spotted a puddle of water and threw 2 kunai at it and 2 nins came out and dodged them and charged at Datsuke before any one could react however both were dead on the ground with Datsuke standing on top of them. "Well that was disappointing I thought they would put up a better fight" said Datsuke walking away. "You know you could have let me have some fun at least" said Naruto catching up to him. "You get enough fun on your Anbu missions I don't even get to leave the village training genin" said Datsuke. "it was your choice you know" said Naruto poking Datsuke. "Stop that! Yes I know it was my choice but I though it would have been fun to torture I mean train genin" whined Datsuke. (Note Naruto is more mature then Datsuke.) "Ok I think we're missing something why are missing nins attacking us to begin with" said Kakashi. "Oh because their after Tazana and this mission should be a low a rank" answered Datsuke off handedly. Kakashi panicked and said "Wait my team isn't ready for this kind of mission yet..." "Your team is fine they just need practice" said Datsuke cutting him off "that's why I called for Naruto on this mission. And everyone Duck now." At that moment a huge sword flew out of nowhere and went toward Datsuke. Datsuke caught it and threw it back and then someone jumped up caught it and landed on the lake beside them. "Well well well if it isn't the konoha nins, 8 genins and a jonin." "your wrong there Zazuba in not a genin" said Datsuke. The moment Zazuba saw Datsuke he flinched "you what are you doing here" he said with as much hate as he could possibly use. "I'm now a konoha nin and since you're a missing nin fro mist I can get quite a reward from you" replied Datsuke. "You're a missing nin from mist as well don't you remember Angel of Darkness Datsuke, or has konoha made you weak" said Zazuba. "Oh I remember alright those were the fun days but now I no longer go by that name. I am now Datsuke ninja of Konoha" answered Datsuke. "what you were once the Angel of Darkness" explained Kakashi with a very surprised look. "what is the Angel of Darkness Kakashi sensei" asked Sakura. "He was an assassin. He worked only at night and no one saw his face all they ever saw were black wings" answered Kakashi. "Yes that was 8 years ago when I was 4 I was trained in the art of assassination and I lived that way until I was 6 I joined the 7 legendary swords men and betrayed them by stealing their most prized sword the Aqua Soul Cutter a.k.a Aquarius. The legendary sword of Undine (did I spell it right) the water spirit" explained Datsuke. "Yes and now you shall pay for it prepare to die Datsuke" yelled Zazuba as he charged. Datsuke easily dodged and he then jumped up in to the air and pulled out a scroll and whipped some blood on it. Then out came a lance like sword covered in bandages with a seal on it. "so you decide to use it then perfect I can defeat you and take the sword back" said Zazuba. "that will be quite impossible Zazuba the sword has already excepted me as its master it will except no one else" replied Datsuke as he un did the seal. The moment the seal came off the sword opened. I looked like a lance for the most part but it was flat to make the sword edge it was 2 times the size is Datsuke about a little bit bigger then Kakashi. It had blue streaks on the sides and a line down the middle. Then as Datsuke lifted it up the line down the middle opened to show a mouth the sword itself was a mouth. As it opened Datsuke charged. He swung at Zazuba and missed and sliced through a tree. The tree didn't get cut though it just died and withered away. Datsuke and Zazuba continued to fight with their sword neither one winning but the rest of the team couldn't do anything they were to shocked to do anything at all.

A/N sorry its short but I sort of lost my idea at the end. Wow Datsuke use to be a bad guy when he was 4 didn't see that coming did you lol. Yes he use to be part of the 7 legendary swordsmen he was an apprentice to the leader but left and stole Aquarius from them. Lol you so didn't see that coming. And yes Datsuke and Kiba are going to start going out but I need help with the romance parts when they get serious. Any more questions feel free to ask me.


	8. Angel of Darkness Returns

A/N well in updating so many at a time because I have nothing to do so I'm working on this fic a lot more. Nothing much to say this time so on with the story.

"**blah" ** Jutus

"_**blah" **_demon

"_blah" _thinking

Chapter 8

Angel of Darkness Returns

The battle went on on. Neither giving in. until Zazuba decided to attack the group. As Zazuba charged at the group that was still stunned Datsuke panicked he was to far from the group to reach in time. _"Dam it I cant get to them in time fuck" _thought Datsuke. Datsuke jumped up in to the air and rocketed toward the group but was to late Zazuba was already there about to attack. "Shit I have to use that" said Datsuke "I have no choice." At this Datsuke began to chant a spell "under the name of the Angel of Darkness I call upon thee grant me the power that has been forsaken come to me shadow!" at this every where shadows in the surrounding area came flying to Datsuke. They formed around his hand and formed into a sword. he then slashed through the air and black lines came from the sword going for Zazuba and tying him up in lines of shadow. Then Datsuke pulled and Zazuba came flying toward Datsuke. Datsuke took this time to get to the group. "Naruto Kakashi Snap out of it you have to help here I can't fight and protect you guy at the same time" yelled Datsuke. "So the angel has finally used his true power this is interesting" said Zazuba "your use of shadow is really interesting I wonder how you do that. That power would be most useful in battle." "Don't even bother to learn that forsaken technique it is a curse and not meant for the likes of you" replied Datsuke. "Why didn't you tell us who you were before Datsuke why didn't you say anything to me" asked Naruto. "Because I couldn't I just couldn't say anything" replied Datsuke. "Well seems you have your reasons to hid this so we shall not talk about this any further. We have a criminal to catch and a Bridge Builder to escort" said Kakashi. "Thanks now you guys distract him I have a plan" said Datsuke as he disappeared. "Ok you heard him let's go Kakashi" said Naruto. "Ok you guys stay here this battle has just gotten above your levels" said Kakashi to the genin. All the genins could do was nod. At this Naruto and Kakashi ran at Zazuba but before anyone could do anything a big wave swept through the clearing knocking Zazuba away to a tree. Then 3 sendon needles hit him in the neck. Then a ninja wearing a mask jumped down next to Zazuba. "Thank you for weakening him for me I have been chasing him down for 2 weeks now I will now dispose of the body good day." He said and he picked up Zazuba and left. "That wasn't a hunter nin" said Datsuke as he reappeared behind Naruto. "I know but nothing we can do now" replied Kakashi. "Everyone come on lets go we have to get to Tazana's house." The group then traveled on to wave. As the group walked on Datsuke stayed at the back doing nothing in particular until Kiba came to the back. "Hey are you ok you look pale?" asked Kiba. "Oh no it's ok just the side affect of using the shadow sword I just need a little rest and ill be fine" answered Datsuke. "is there anything you want to tell me" asked Kiba "you seem out of it since the fight you haven't been talking." "its nothing really I just never wanted to use that power again its not meant to be used" said Datsuke "it's a curse to have it." "What is it anyways is it a bloodline or a forbidden jutus?" asked Kiba. "Neither it's a long lost style of fighting. I came by it by chance. It was never meant to be awakened" said Datsuke with a shiver. Kiba seeing this put an arm around him to keep him warm. "It all started when I was 3 …

Flashback

A 3 year old was running as fast as his little legs could go. He was scared a mob of people was behind him chasing him trying to kill him. So he ran faster and faster trying to get away. Then an unseen tree root tripped him. The mob caught up to the little boy and started to beat him. Then when they thought the boy was dead they left.

"Heh demon severs you right." one said

The little boy lay unconscious for an hour for a day for a week. Then a man in a black cloak happened to come by. He saw the boy laying there. He rushed to the boy and saw that he was still alive. The man quickly did some hand seals and his hands started to glow green. He quickly healed the boy and took him to a nearby cave. When the boy woke up he was alone. He wondered how he got there, and he went and searched the cave. At the back of the cave he found a shrine. In the shrine was a scroll. The little boy curious opened the scroll and read the first passage.

"Those who seek power be warned contained in this scroll is power beyond imaginable but be warned for if thou is not the one who is destined to claim this power thou shall be killed. To who that is destined do not claim this birthright for it is a curse a curse of the purest evil. The one to claim this power shall become a fallen angel never to leave the world of living ever. Cursed to live forever."

The passage continued on but the boy was disturbed because someone came up behind him. "Boy do you want the power. It seems that you are destined. For the scroll has chosen you. The scroll would not have opened unless the one destined to wield its power is the one to open it. So do you wish to claim it?" asked the man

"But it says that there's a curse. I don't want to be cursed" answered the boy.

"Dear boy the curse is nothing compared to the power. And are you not cursed already. The demon sealed inside you is it not a curse. Come with me boy and I shall teach you the way of the fallen angels" replied the man as he reached out to the boy.

The boy thought over it. He thought really hard. _"He's right I am cursed by this demon in me it won't hurt to add to it. And if I have power then I could get revenge on those villagers." _After a few minutes the boy reached out to the mans hand. Then the moment their hands touched the scroll flew up and toward the boy and was absorbed in to his body. Then on his left shoulder a tattoo appeared the tattoo was a circle in the circle was a set of black angel wings coming out and under it there were black ribbons coming down spiraling down his arm to his wrist.

"Congratulations you are now a fallen angel. What is your name boy?" asked the man.

"Datsuke" replied the boy happily.

"Now Datsuke I will teach you the way of the assassin you shall harness the power given to you. And when you have mastered it you shall become a true dark angel. Free to roam the earth and heavens at will call upon hell even."

This said the boy and the man left the cave as I collapsed behind them.

End flashback

"That's how I got my power" explained Datsuke still in Kiba's arms. "That dosent seem much like a curse. It's more of a blessing to live forever" said Kiba "and who was the man." "it is a curse it means if I don't master it before I die I become the undead. The man was the guardian of the scroll and my sensei." "so after he taught you, you became the assassin known as the Angel of Darkness" "yes after that I went to my home village the mist. They didn't remember me. I was really good with the sword so I joined the 7 legendary swordsmen I was the leader's apprentice. But on the day they attacked I stole their best sword Aquarius and fled. I passed by otokura and Orochimaru caught interest in me and sent people after me. I fled to konoha and now I'm here." explained Datsuke while he leaned over into Kiba more. "But what was this demon you talked about that was a curse?" asked Kiba. "I realized that was more of a blessing then a curse afterwards. When I was born there was a problem and I would have died but my father went to the 10 tailed dragon demon that lived in the mountains near the village. He asked to lend its power to heal me. But that wouldn't work because I had to be healed from the inside so the demon told my father to seal him in me. And that's it I lived my father died in the sealing and the 10 tailed dragon is sealed in me" explained Datsuke "that was the reason the people were chasing me to begin with." At this Datsuke started crying. "It's ok you don't have to worry konoha is your home now it wont matter any more" said Kiba trying to cheer him up. Then naruto came over to the back and stood on Datsuke's other side. "Hey you ok is something wrong" asked naruto. Kiba then explained to Naruto what Datsuke told him. "Well we just have to help you master it right that's all" said Naruto. "I already did it's the fact I'm going to live forever I don't like" "…" everyone sweat dropped. "Then why are you so sad" yelled naruto. "Well I remembered a sad memory and I thought Kiba wouldn't like me anymore because of the demon in me…" answered Datsuke "and was everyone listening." "Yes" replied Kakashi. "Oh ok well yeah that's it" said Datsuke. "You idiot" yelled Naruto.

A/N not very long but yeah. Kiba's so caring aaaawwwww. Well any ways. I have a lot of time on my hands so I'm just going to write every time I get an idea review dam it


	9. Clash of the titans Naruto vs Datsuke

A/N well I got another idea the truth is though I was thinking about deleting this story but my friend said to continue. But my second story also including Datsuke staring as the Angel of Darkness and I mean a real Angel bent on destroying the world (but dosent.) someone will die in that story as well in this one just to say. Guess who dies I want to see what you guys think. And when I say someone dies I mean one of the good guys. Now on with the story!

"**blah" ** Jutus

"_**blah" **_demon

"_blah" _thinking

Chapter 9

Clash of the titans (Naruto vs. Datsuke)

After our group got to Tazana's house everything was back to normal. Well as normal as a group with Datsuke and Naruto can be. "Well I'm guessing that Zazuba and Haku will be back in about a week" stated Datsuke "Zazuba is too weak to be fighting yet." "Can we ask how you know the name of Zazuba's Apprentice" asked Kakashi. "Bloodline" replied Datsuke. "Oh yeah I forgot" said Kakashi. "Now everyone get some rest I want you all up at 6:00 and ready to train" said Datsuke. The group of genins all groaned and went to the rooms assigned to them. (Now as you all… well almost all have asked if Naruto ever gets a part in this here it is) After all the genins went to bed Datsuke and Naruto went out to the forest to train. "Well it's been a long time since we got to spar each other how bout a quick fight then we can plan out the torture I mean training" said Naruto. "Fine with me I need a little warm up anyways" replied Datsuke. The moment the words left his mouth both friends jumped away and drew weapons. Datsuke immediately started hand signs. **"Dragons Style: Summon Weapon Demons Axe" **a huge scythe like axe appeared in Datsuke's hands. It had a scythe at the top with a canon. Under the scythe like thing was a big double sided axe that was red on the edges and black inside this all leading down to a handle. The height was roughly the height of a tree. Datsuke used one hand to swing it in a circle around him causing a whirlwind of sorts all directed at Naruto. Naruto quickly avoided the wind and started a jutus of his own. **"Futon: Wind Shureinken" **(did I spell that right) wind started to swirl around Naruto's hands. He then threw them both at Datsuke. Datsuke easily swatted them away with the demons axe. Datsuke then dispelled the demons axe and jumped up throwing some kunai at Naruto. Naruto quickly dodged the incoming objects and threw some of his own. Datsuke then pulled out a sword out of nowhere (no it not Aquarius) it was a claymore style sword but the blade was all black. The hilt was green and had black streaks going down it. The sword itself radiated an evil aura. It also seemed to give off some black chakra. In some big tree a few kilometers away team 9 was in a tree watching their sensei and his friend fight. Hinata gasped she had her buyakugan on. "That sword it has a chakra system of its own. The chakra is all black a demonic chakra and its trying to take over Datsuke sensei" said Hinata. "What why would he use a sword that is trying to take him over?" Kiba almost yelled. "Kiba be quite or we'll get caught it's a surprise we haven't already been sensed" said Shino (wow a full sentence). So with Shino's warning they all shut up. back at the fight Naruto was going through the same questions in his head as Kiba. _"why the fuck is he using a sword like that"_ thought Naruto. As he was thinking Datsuke jumped up with the sword. he called out in a demonic voice **"Hatreds Rain!" **black sparks flew out of the swordand went up in to the sky. They went into a cloud and the cloud turned black.

Down below all Naruto could do was say "OH SHIT" before black rain like drops came raining down in the small clearing. Everything the black drops touch dissolved into dust. The trees the grass everything. Naruto quickly jumped away from under the cloud. Datsuke then stopped the rain and slashed in the direction of Naruto calling **"Angers Wrath" **a green slash thingy (don't know what you would call it) came at Naruto. Naruto just barely dodged it. It hit a tree instead. The tree then burst into flames and turned to dust. Naruto landed right under where Datsuke was floating though and Datsuke took the chance and took a downward stroke with the sword at Naruto. Naruto tried to dodge but was a little late and was barely cut on his left shoulder. Datsuke then back flipped away. When he landed the eye of Keran was activated. He put the sword at his side and did hand signs when they ended a seal (read chapter I think 2 or 3 when he does demons sacrifice that seal) came out of his right eye and enlarged and went to the ground at his feet putting Datsuke at the center. (looks sort of like Nejie's divination thingy but smaller and is green) a barrier appeared around the seal and went up in a cylindrical shape up till it was a swords length above his head. Datsuke then picked up the sword (whos name is still unknown) and sliced at the barrier. The tree at that side of the barrier was shattered to pieces. "What the fuck is that I never seen that before" said Naruto in awe "is it new." "Oh I developed it sometime ago when I was training my group in 'nature's relic' it basically attacks anything that is in front of the spot I hit in the barrier with 10 times the force" explained Datsuke. "I see well lets continue" said naruto as he got in a defensive stance.

Back with team 9 Hinata again gasped "his chakra! The moment he activated the eye thing all stopped flowing from his chakra points! (Don't know what it is in Japanese) their flowing from his eyes to his joints he controlling his movement from his eyes."

Back at the fight Datsuke started dancing in a circle swing in the sword with practice ease. He went faster and faster slicing at the barrier as he went. Naruto though was having a tougher time dodging every slice. They don't have anything indicating where their going so he has to watch Datsuke and watch where he slices next which was getting harder and harder as time went by. At this point Datsuke was a blur not even Hinata's buyakugan could follow his movements. Naruto was just barely seeing where he was slicing. "Where the hell you get that speed!" yelled Naruto as he dodged another slice. "Well sometime when I was helping Hinata with her kaiten I sort of copied it with the Eye of Keran and just made it faster" replied Datsuke without slowing down a bit. The forest was now almost nonexistent. Everything in a 1 kilometer radius was destroyed. (the range of the technique) Naruto was desperately dodging the slices trying to find a weak spot. The he saw it a spot where the barrier was weak. He was scanning the barrier with chakra enforced eyes when he spotted a place where the barrier was thinning out he then charged a ball of chakra (not rasangen) he did it without thinking so he didn't know how close to a real jutus he got. He then threw it at that spot where the barrier was weak. The moment it hit the barrier shattered. But Datsuke was still spinning the wind coming off the sword was even more dangerous then the barrier enforcer slices. Datsuke realizing that the barrier was broken stopped but not fast enough for naruto to avoid the wind. The wind blasted at him ripping at his shirt. Blasting it off to so that he was in his Anbu uniform. "Well that was a fun experience" said Naruto with sarcasm. "Hum you guys can come out now" said Datsuke ignoring Naruto "we know your there." "What who's there?" said Naruto looking around clueless. Then team 9 came out of the tree they were hiding in which was just out of the range of the devastating technique. "hehe we got caught hehe" said Kiba. "Yes you were caught when I said to get rest it wasn't a suggestion" said Datsuke in a commanding tone. "But team 7 came out to so we followed them but got lost and found you guys fighting so we watched" explained Kiba. "Team 7 what! Oh wait I sense them. Come out here right now!" yelled Naruto. Team 7 slowly walked out from behind a tree on the other side of the clearing. "Now what were you guys doing out" asked Datsuke. "We were t-taking a w-walk. N-nothing m-more" stuttered Sakura. "right and the sun wont raise tomorrow" replied Datsuke "next time think of a better lie and convince yourself it isn't a lie cause I can tell." As he said this Datsuke glared at her with the Eye of Keran activated. Sakura shrunk away. "well then lets get back to the house don't want Datsuke to get any more angry" said Naruto trying to help divert Datsuke's attention away from Sakura. "Ok lets go and if any of you try to run you'll wish you were never born" Datsuke said giving off killing intent. So the teams walked back to Tazana's house under the watchful glare of Datsuke. When they got to the house they all went to their rooms Naruto and Shino, Datsuke and Kiba, Sasuke and Sai, Sakura and Hinata. In their rooms everyone got ready for bed. Datsuke before he went to get changed did a few hand signs **"Doton: Natures Blessing" **far back in the forest in the clearing that was destroyed by their little 'spar' the trees and plants grew back at a surprising rate growing all back to the way it was.

"what are you doing koi?" asked Kiba from behind Datsuke. "Fixing up the forest I wrecked and don't call me koi!" said Datsuke. "Come on we're dating I should be able to call you that" whined Kiba acting cute. "Not when people are listening you don't" said Datsuke "Naruto is listening at the wall." Over in the next room you hear a loud "SHIT". "see" explained Datsuke. "oh I see" said Kiba disappointed. Datsuke then walked p to the walls and touched them a purple glow appeared on his hands and spread on to the wall all over the room. "now you can I sound proofed the wall" said Datsuke jumping into the bed next to Kiba snuggling up to him. _"ooookkkkk is this the same person that was fighting in the clearing" _was Kiba's last though before Datsuke jumped him and they started kissing.

In the next room… "Shit he sound proofed the room I can't dispel it" said Naruto. "…" was Shino's reply. "Dam he knows I suck a dispelling this kind of stuff. I want to hear what their saying" whined Naruto as he paced the room. "Their not saying anything" stated Shino. "What? Did you say something?" asked Naruto. "I said their not saying anything" said Shino getting off the bed and walking to the wall that separated the rooms. "Really? And how do you know?" asked Naruto as he walked over to Shino. "I placed one of my bugs on Kiba and Datsuke sensei when they walked in their room" said Shino as he walked to the other side and knocked 3 times on the wall. After a second Hinata and Sakura came in the room. "So did they start anything yet?" asked Hinata (she got over her stuttering during the training mission). "Yes if my bugs are correct their making out on the bed" (I know their too young for 'that') explained Shino. "Who's on top?" asked Naruto. "Kiba" said Shino. "I want to see this I'll have enough blackmail stuff for years to come" complained Naruto. Sakura was just sitting there staring at the group not knowing what they were talking about. "Uh can someone fill me in on what's going on? What's Kiba and Datsuke sensei doing?" she asked. "Well Kiba has had a crush on Datsuke sensei (their the same age just a reminder) and Datsuke sensei also has had a crush on Kiba for a while now. I think this all started during our training mission" explained Hinata. "Yeah Datsuke has been talking about it for a bit" added Naruto "and don't call him sensei it makes him sound old call him senpai. Oh how I wish I could record this all so much blackmailing stuff going to waste." "Its ok I have my bugs equipped with a video recorder. All of what their doing is being recorder as we speak" said Shino (omg the longest thing I have ever seen Shino say). "Really!? Yes I still have a chance for blackmail muahahahahaha!" laughed Naruto.

Back in Datsuke's room on the bed a half naked Kiba on top of a half naked Datsuke were busy making out. Then as Kiba reached down to Datsuke's pants a hand came to stop him. "uh Kiba can we not go that far yet (their awfully mature for 12 year olds lol) I don't really fell we should go that far" said Datsuke. "Why it's not like there's going to be consciences. Neither you nor I can get pregnant so what's wrong?" asked Kiba. At the mention of pregnant Datsuke's face turned red. "What you're not saying you're a girl are you" joked Kiba. "Actually I'm a half dragon type z element 'Rising Sun' making me a carrier dragon meaning I can get pregnant" said Datsuke as he looked away turning even redder. ( WTF was that bet you didn't see that coming HA) "…" was Kiba's reply "what was that again I don't get it?" "Well I'm a half dragon see because of the clan I'm in see. And well you see dragons have 25 different types classified by letters. A is the weakest and z is the strongest. I'm a z type a very rare type and only half dragons can be that type. After a dragon has been classified by type they are classified by element. There are 7 elemental types. Water, fire, wind, earth, psychic, rising sun, and setting moon. Rising sun are for males only and setting moon are females only. I'm rising sun. You get up to that part right?" explained Datsuke. "Yes I guess. And this has anything to do with you being able to get pregnant how?" asked Kiba. "well different elements have different properties and combined with different types make different abilities. I'm a z type dragon and my element is rising sun which by the way is also a rare thing. If those combined they make someone who's really powerful. That explains most of my power. And an extra since only males can be rising sun it's something really weird they can become pregnant. Nothing changes on the outside but inside there a portal that raises the baby for 3 months and when it's all grown and ready to be born it teleports out. Really complicated but only thing on the out side that happens it there still cravings and mood swings that's it" explained Datsuke all the while getting more and more redder. "Wait you said 3 months isn't a pregnancy 9 months?" asked Kiba. "Dragons its 3 months. Faster growth. Oh and did I forget it saps all my energy when the baby is teleported out heh" said Datsuke trying to sit up which was hard because Kiba was still on top of him. "Wow this is… well surprising. Well at least my parents won't be disappointed about not having grand children" said Kiba while he pulled Datsuke into a big hug "well we're going to have to wait till after we're married then. Dam we have to wait 6 years till we're 18" "actually…" "Wait don't tell me we have to wait longer because of dragon traditions?" asked Kiba. "Actually we only have to wait 3 years the marriageable age for dragons is 15" explained Datsuke "and don't worry sex is the wedding. Dragons mate not get married like humans." "YES!" yelled Kiba almost jumping with joy. "Well let's get some sleep we have training tomorrow" said Datsuke. "ok" said Kiba as he got in a comfortable position beside Datsuke as he snuggled up to him. (can you tell who the uke's going to be lol)

In the room next door Shino was by the door taking off the video camera off of his bugs. "Ok well watch in tomorrow night now everyone to bed" said Naruto shooing everyone out.

A/N well how was it did you like it I did this in about 3 hours. While my internet was going through technical difficulties. Tell me if you think Datsuke's explanations was a little wordy because I think so. Also if you were hoping for a lemon to bad P cause I cant write those and specking of me cant writing those I'm looking for someone to help me write the lemons my email is email me if you want to help. And Naruto will come in more when the chunin exams come along. Votes on if Sasuke go to Orochimaru or not starting now.

Sasuke go side of evil 0

Sasuke no go side of evil 0

**BYE ******


	10. More training

A/N loo I decided to update sorry if I took so long. Ok chapter 10 finally I really need someone to help with the romance scenes soon very soon like next chapter soon. Email me if you want to help. My msn is my yahoo is email me if you want to help I need the last make out scene from the last chapter for the next chapter. Who ever sends me one that I like their in. also both team 9 and 7 will be watching the video as well as Naruto. No Kiba and Datsuke though. It is recorded remember from the last chapter have it end how I had it end with Datsuke stopping Kiba. On other news in MapleStory if anyone plays I'm looking for someone to use that engagement ring I got. It's wasting my space so yeah. If you want to go as far as the marriage though I would prefer someone with nx cash. And also has to be above lv 35. The world is scania my character's name is mageyu mage lv 44 with nx. Just need someone to use the ring on it's wasting space in my use inv. Now on with the story.

"**blah" ** Jutus

"_**blah" **_demon

"_blah" _thinking

Sasuke go side of evil 2

Sasuke no go side of evil 0

Chapter 10

More training

It was 6 in the morning Naruto got up and got dressed like usual his anbu uniform. He leaves the room and is about to teleport to the hokage's office for his mission till he realized he wasn't at his house. He looks around confused for about 10 minutes until it hits him. _"Oh wait I'm on a mission with Datsuke's team of genins" _he thought. So he walks over to the next room and opens the door "hey Datsuke time to…" he looks in the room to see a half naked Datsuke snuggling up to a half naked Kiba. Naruto quickly takes out a scroll and wipes some blood on it and poofs a camera out and takes a few dozen pictures. He was having the same though repeated over and over n his head _"yes yes this is gold I have blackmail stuff to last a few years muhahahaha"._ His fun came to an end however when he noticed a faint black mark on Datsuke's shoulders on closer inspection he realized the make up on Datsuke's shoulders that were hiding the angel seal and zombie contract were fading (will explain later). At this Naruto panicked he quickly woke Datsuke without awakening Kiba. "whaaa Narruuto whhhhi are yooouuu wakeiing me uupp nnow I whhas hhaviinng shhuch yawn dream" Datsuke slurred but the sight of him on top of a Half naked Kiba snapped him out of whatever trance he was in "what the fuck" (short term memory happens sometimes). Naruto quickly put his hand over Datsuke's mouth and said "shhhh look at you shoulder the make up is fading." Datsuke took one look at his shoulder and jumped into the bathroom. After a few minutes Datsuke came out of the bathroom and changed into his regular cloths. "That was close good thing no one saw" said Datsuke while he put on his shirt. "Yeah good thing I woke up first and decided to get you" replied Naruto as he fiddled with his camera. "Hey wait a minute were you taking pictures of me and Kiba!" asked Datsuke activating the eye of Keran glaring at Naruto "you better give me that camera now or I'll have you dragged to hell and tortured to death then revive you and repeat the process." "heh heh I got to run you know training and all that huh bye" Naruto hastily said and rushed out the door. "Hey Naruto I'm going to kill you!" Datsuke yelled out the door. On the bed no one noticed that Kiba was awake the whole time. Kiba got up and looked directly at Datsuke. "Are you still hiding something" asked Kiba. Datsuke jumped not expecting Kiba to be awake. He turns around and sees Kiba looking at him. "ehh well you see huh well how to say this uh it's not really important but its forbidden so I cant show it around people" explained Datsuke. "Well then what is it come on Datsuke we don't have all day you said we had training" replied Kiba while putting on his shirt. "Ok fine well you remember the jutus I used in the academy against Sausuke. Well on my right shoulder is the summoning contract for that. On my left shoulder is the angel seal. I gained this sometime after I mastered the power I got when I was little. Well the angel seal isn't very much it's forbidden because it uses a ton of chakra. A normal person would die if they used it. I on the other hand won't because I have infinite chakra mine has no limits because of the 10 tailed dragon so I can use it just fine" explained Datsuke while he sat on the bed waiting for Kiba. "Well then great now I know more about you I guess" replied Kiba as he walked over to the bed. "However I don't know very much about you" said Datsuke getting up and walking with Kiba down for breakfast. So Kiba spent the time it takes to get from the room to the dinning room to explain to Datsuke all about himself. (I realized I haven't put Akamaru in the story at all except a few times for a few proposes Akamaru is outside Tazana's House).

As they finished their breakfast Kiba went outside to feed Akamaru. Datsuke followed Kiba outside to where they had left Akamaru. "Arf arf" took you long enough to get here was Akamaru's greeting when they got there. "I know Akamaru but you aren't allowed in the house and it's a long way from the house to get here" replied Kiba. "You can actually understand him" asked Datsuke. "Yeah" replied Kiba. "Arf arf arf" well it seems you two finally got together said Akamaru. "What's that suppose to mean" yelled Kiba. "What? What did he say" asked Datsuke. "Nothing" replied Kiba as he finished feeding Akamaru he picked him up and put him on his head like always and the 3 walked to join the group. When they got to the group Kakashi was explaining to the group what their training was. "So you climb up the tree like this" he explained as he walked up the tree. "We already did that training Kakashi sensei" said Kiba "we also did water walking." "Oh did you let me see" asked Kakashi. So team 9 all walked up a tree. Sakura and Sasuke were staring wide eyed while Sai just said "as expected of a team trained by the Angel of Darkness". "Hehe of course they already can do that it was the first thing I thought them. And of course uhh summoning and uhhh a few other jutus" explained Datsuke ticking off fingers while listing the stuff he taught his team. "Typical Datsuke having his students sign a summoning contract right off the bat" said Naruto offhandly. "Well I was going to train my team on something else so we'll be over there" said Datsuke pointing to the lake. "ok fine but I want someone to watch Tazana" said Kakashi. "That will be me I have nothing to do anyways" explained Naruto.

At the lake team 9 was following Datsuke on to the lake they got to about the middle of the lake when Datsuke turned around to face them. "Ok today I'm going to teach you guys a very useful jutus for water battles" explained Datsuke "watch closely." **"Suiton: Elemental Shape Shift Water" **and like chapter 6 Datsuke turned into a mermaid errrrr merman. He jumped into the air and flipped into the water. He poked his head out of the water. "You guys saw how its done now I want you to try it" said Datsuke. "Ok you guys try it" said Datsuke. "Ok" said Hinata. Team 9 all tried the jutus at once. Hinata seceded on her first try. Shino on his 5th try and Kiba failed miserably. "hey Kiba focus your chakra in to the water and your feet fuse them" explained Datsuke as he swam in circles around Kiba. Kiba tried again and this time it worked. "Yes I did it!" explained Kiba. "Only with a lot of help" said Datsuke rolling his eyes. So the group swam for a bit when all of a sudden a group of Oto nins came out of the forest. "So here you are Datsuke. Orochimaru was most displeased when you resisted capture. Oh and what's this your raising Konoha brats why don't you come with us" said Oto nin 1. "no I don't fell like going to Oto at the moment thanks all the same" replied Datsuke as he continued to swim around. "Then we have to take you be force" said Oto nin 2 the group of nins started hands signs. "Well here your chance to see how much you improved. You guys go fight them kill if you have to" said Datsuke to the group of genins behind him. Kiba was first to act he dispelled the shape shift and jumped in the air biting his thumb. He smeared the blood on his palm. **"Summoning Jutus" **when the smoke cleared there was nothing there. The Oto nins smirked "hehe your students are nothing" they said. The out of the sky a fireball came down on the group of unsuspecting nins. They dodged and looked up at what shot at them. What they saw scared them half to death. In the sky was a huge Dragon. "Magnificent don't you think" asked Datsuke. While the Oto nins were distracted Shino dispel his jutus and came on to the land and did a summoning. He summoned hundreds of small lizards they all went toward the nins. The nins seeing them at the last second jumped up but were caught in a trap made by Hinata's blood strings. A few minutes later the Oto nins were tied up to a tree unconscious. "Well you did good but you guys still cant kill can you" said Datsuke "you have to learn to kill. If you let your enemies live they can come back to kill you again. Ok keep that in mind next time you fight." "We don't have to kill all the time though you know" explained Kiba "we can take them alive and question them." "How bout you read their minds and take them dead" argued Datsuke. "Or you can keep them alive and have the fun of torturing the answers out of them" countered Kiba. "But killings more fun" said Datsuke. "No its not" countered Kiba. "yes" "no" "yes" "no" this went on for another half hour until Hinata decided to break it up… by using juken and knocking them both out. Just as Hinata knocked them out the Oto nins woke up.

"Where are we" asked Oto nin 1. "Last I remember we were after the ten tailed container" answered Oto nin 2. "And I think we succeeded" said Oto nin 3 while looking at the unconscious Datsuke. "Wrong you failed we just knocked them unconscious because they were arguing about killing you or not" explained Hinata while looking at the unconscious bodies of Kiba and not Datsuke, he wasn't even there. Then Datsuke popped out "Hinata you didn't think that that weak of a hit could knock me out did you?" he said as he dropped out of the tree. "Now what to do with you Oto nins?" asked Datsuke "I know lets kill you all." As he said this he decapitated the whole group of nins in one downward stroke of his hand. At that very moment Kiba jumped up and said "Datsuke did you remember to at least read their minds and find out what they wanted." "oops I forgot…" answered Datsuke. "… Arugh you shouldn't have killed them" explained Kiba. "So what I already knew what they wanted. They want me to go to Orochimaru. He's looking for a container for his immortality jutus. HA like he could ever be immortal. That's my forte" explained Datsuke. As Datsuke finished talking a humming sound was heard through the forest. The group of kids (I bet you forgot Datsuke's a kid) turned around to see….

At the bridge Naruto was busy helping Tazana build the bridge. "so boring I want to go and fight but there's no fucking enemies around" he complained "Datsuke is busy training those idiots and I'm stuck here building a bridge." He continued working on the bridge. After half an hour it was time for a break so he was about to leave when he heard a humming sound coming from the forest. Thinking its danger rushed over quickly. He came to the clearing where Kakashi was. "Hey Kakashi did you hear that sound to?" he asked. "Yes I did do you think that Datsuke's in trouble it came from his direction" replied Kakashi. "well we better find out have your students guard Tazana I'll go ahead and see what's up" said Naruto as he jumped off towards the lake. "ok Sakura you finished the exercise you go guard Tazana Sai and Sausuke you guys continue training I'll go see what's happening" with this said Kakashi left towards the lake. As Naruto and Kakashi arrived at the lake they saw Datsuke jumping up and down around a person around the age of 15 and team 9 standing in the background with the who-the-fuck-is-this-guy-and-why-is-he-here look. Datsuke looked however really happy. Naruto looked at the person standing by the lake (he can't tell the gender so I'm saying person) the person sensing more people turned around. Naruto then got a good look at him. He was wearing a black sleeveless shirt with a design of a dragon curling around a heart made of ice. He was wearing black jeans with a chain at the side on his wrists he wore the same thing as Datsuke always does. 2 gold arm bands. His hair was spiked up in the front and in the back his hair reached down to his waist. He had 2 blue highlights on the side. The rest of his hair was black. On his shoulder Naruto noticed were tattoos on the right was a tattoo of a hand with an eye on it with chains going around it and down his arm to the palm of his hand. On the left shoulder there was a circle with one black feather wing coming out one side and a bat wing coming out the other and black ribbons going down his arm circling his wrist. Realizing a crowd had gathered the stranger decided to introduce himself. "hi" he said "nice to see you." "Who are you and what are you here for?" asked Kakashi on guard. "Well my name is Kit I'm here to see my uh I guess brother" replied the stranger who's name we now know. "and who would your brother be?" asked Naruto. "my my aren't we all full of questions today" said Kit "well since you asked I'll give you an answer. My brother is Datsuke" "hey Datsuke you never said you had a brother" said Kiba. "he's only technically my brother. Remember when I said that Keran's can travel through dimensions? Well there are Keran's in every dimension. He's a Keran all Keran's are related by their dragon blood because it's all the same it's from the first half dragon prince or now king for that matter" explained Datsuke pointing to Kit. "Actually it isn't from me it's from a relative but all the same." explained Kit "so why are you here I really don't believe that you would travel through dimensions just to see Datsuke" said Kakashi. "I didn't I'm here to take part in the up coming chunin exams" replied Kit as he walked over to the center of the lake. "And how will you do that if your not from a village here?" questioned Kakashi "and without a jonin sensei and a team you cant join anyways" "That's a simple matter that I will discuss later" replied Kit as he sat in the middle of the lake.

A/n ok my emails are on top email me if you want to help and I wont update till someone helps review people

Sasuke go side of evil 2

Sasuke no go side of evil 0


End file.
